Platinum Sacrifice
by MrsDSalvatore
Summary: The war between the light & dark is at a stalemate. Several Order members decide to take matters into their own hands even if it means sacrificing themselves for the cause.


Exhausted and sweaty, Severus Snape longed to take a shower then crawl into bed. Climbing the last few stairs to the third floor of headquarters, he mentally cringed at the thought of running into one of the Golden Trio. As was his style, he navigated his way through the corridors toward his room with nary a sound.

Rounding the final corner he halted at the sight of long platinum hair disappearing into a room. Wand ready and instantly on alert, he crept closer. With the door cracked, he was able to partly see in. Casting a disillusioning charm on himself he slipped into the room while the figure was bent over riffling through one of Granger's trunks.

Eyes intently on the person he quickly began casting wards as he silently pushed the door close behind him. He watched as the figure stiffened at the feel of the magic swirling through the room.

"Keep your hands where I can see them and turn around slowly!" He ordered. The female raised both hands before rotating around to face him her face lowered to the ground.

Severus took the moment to scrutinize the woman before him. He put her height at around six feet tall. She was slender with definite muscle tone and defined curves. Her white hair hung straight and loose past her hips even with her head bowed.

Finally he took in her attire; black cotton panties with a matching tank top. This puzzled the brilliant man. "Look at me!" He hissed.

Her head shot up quickly. Entirely white eyes captured his. The blood drained from his face at the recognition of the female before him. "_Persephone!_" The name left his lips before he could recall it.

Mutely she continued to watch him as she mentally and physically analyzed the wards he put up. Satisfied with his actions and the security of the room she turned back to the trunk behind her.

"Severus, please take a seat." Waving her hand a large leather chair appeared beside him. Following her order, as it _was_ an order, he sank into the seat.

Persephone pulled several items from the trunk, flinging them on the bed. A few small hand waves and the large trunk was replaced with a small framed photo of the golden trio. Disregarding her audience, she slipped on the clothing from the trunk; black dragon hide trousers, a tight cotton black shirt, and a black dragon hide vest. This was topped of with a pair of heeled dragon hide boots. Conjuring her own chair across from the spy, she finally returned her attention to the man.

Severus' mind was spinning rapidly trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. The right hand of the dark lord was here in head quarters in the know-it-all's room. Not only here but acting as if she belonged.

Persephone watched the light turn on in the man's dark obsidian gaze. As more clues fell into place mentally for him, he gaze grew harder and harder. _"What is the meaning of this?" _He demanded.

"Calm down Severus." She commanded. "I am still your superior, remember that." She waited until he visually relaxed, even if it was only a bit. "I will clear up every thing but you must remain calm. I will not hesitate to obliviate this evening from your mind if necessary, although, personally I'd rather have you know the truth."

He gave a small jerky nod. "As you've probably extrapolated I am Hermione Granger but this is my true appearance. My life since arriving in the magical world has not been easy. Spending year after year protecting the golden boy and sidekick has taxed my body beyond belief. During my fourth year I noticed several odd things occurring with my body and magic. I suffered from growing pains horribly bad all year yet never grew more than an inch. While I could feel large changes occurring to my body, I could never see any physical change to match it. As I became more in tuned with my magic I began to notice a draining sensation on it. The first stop of my summer break was at a private healer. Both Lavender and Parvati were aware of my struggles as my dorm mates. Lavender gave me the name and address of their family healer which is who I called."

Conjuring a glass of water she took a sip. "The healer confirmed my theory and answered many unasked questions. The healer was able to break the complex glamours placed on my person. Imagine my shock when I realized I was not the petite, bucktoothed, bushy haired know-it-all but instead was a fair headed Amazon. At fifteen I was already close to six feet and the healer anticipated another three to four inches in the upcoming two years!"

At this Severus' mind was sent spiraling into another mental whirlwind. Who's daughter was she? He snapped back to attention at her small chuckle.

"I'm getting there Severus." Reclining the seat she summoned a small flask of firewhisky from across the room and directed it towards the man. "Firewhisky. Now where was I?" She waited until Severus finished his drink. "Another startling revelation from the healer was the effect of stress on my body impacted by the glamours laced upon it. He told me that if I continued to live such an intense lifestyle, I would continue to see the loss of pigmentation from my body. "

Leaning forward Severus inspected the figure before him. Her skin was a pearly white. She was the very epitome of her name: queen of the underworld.

Seeing him sit back she continued. "Knowing I was adopted, I decided to go to Gringotts for a heritage exam. Imagine my surprise to find out I'm the daughter of Abraxas Malfoy and a Kathleen Windly."

"Windly?" He questioned.

"From my research I've discovered she was a pureblood witch that was killed trying to flee to America during the dark lord's first rise to power. She was reported to have been very powerful and he desperately wanted her by his side. After falling in love with the already married Malfoy she discovered her pregnancy. She went into hiding and began to plan her escape. After my birth she adopted me out to the Grangers and using complex magic created the glamours that hid me. She then altered their memories so they would believe they adopted me from America. It was the following month that she was killed."

She conjured more water and whisky before continuing on. "So that's my explanation over my appearance. Now let's move the true heart of the matter." Sitting the chair up properly, she leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees, chin on her clasped hands. "If you thought you could do something to expedite the end of this war, would you do it?"

"Yes."

"The last two years at Hogwarts I spent not only protecting the boys but learning and training in every aspect of magic and self defense. The room of requirement is a marvelous creation. It truly takes someone with a large imagination to make the room use its full potential. There I was able to meet with masters of the forbidden arts or those long thought lost. Dumbledore would be appalled at the things I discovered in there."

"That's impossible!" He argued explosively.

"Let me ask you this then. At any point in my last two years did he notice any type of dark magic being used in the castle?"

Severus sat stumped. "Not at all."

"During those two years, I actually spent about five learning and mastering necromancy, demonic arts, blood magic, and soul magic. I delved into anything that I thought might give me, us, an upper hand on the dark lord."

Knowing some of the full extent of her talents Severus sat back in the chair. He didn't know whether to be appalled at her audacity or awed by her brilliancy.

"It was after graduation when I came to the realization that the war had reached a stalemate though both sides would deny it and claim they were making headway. I decided it was time for something more covert. Proof of ancestry in hand, I approached Lucius. By expressing my interest in the dark lord's campaign, I was able to secure a private meeting with him. I'm sure you are aware of how long I've been at his side which brings us to this moment."

Severus maintained his silence as he gazed at the witch before him. "What exactly is your plan now that you have gained his confidence?"

"To kill him once and for all."

"But the prophecy…"

She cut him off. "Yes the wonderful prophecy. Words spoken by a scatterbrained alcoholic desperate for a job before a once big time light lord." She caught and held his gaze. "Let's get to basis of this whole mess. Harry's prophecy was fulfilled on October 31st 1981. The suppose hall of prophecies in the Department of Mysteries? Those are ALL prophecies that have already been satisfied. Do you really think the Unspeakables would just leave prophetic claims laying around where anyone could get to them? That's like saying the all prestigious omniscient headmaster of Hogwarts wouldn't know about his DADA teacher having the dark lord residing on the back of his head."

At this claim Severus was taken back. "You seem to be casting Dumbledore in the role of villain with the dark lord."

She nodded. "I am and I do. I've analyzed everything that's happened since Harry's return as well as events leading up to the rise of Riddle and to now. There are too many inconsistencies. I've spent these years protecting him from both lords."

"So anyone can kill him?"

"If they have the power, knowledge, and ability then yes. Even now, it appears as if I am his most trusted minion when the truth is he trusts no one." She suddenly looked away. "I've drafted a plan but it would require bringing in other's on my secret identity."

"Like who?"

"Remus, you, Harry, Moody, Shacklford, and Sirius."

"Why not the Weasley's?"

She shook her head. "They are too light orientated. Once the truth about me and my abilities becomes known, they will be the first to shun me. They will probably even demand Azkaban."

Severus could see the truth in her words. "Why those select few?"

"They are ready, physically and mentally, for the fight as well as desperate for it to end. Each one knows the sacrifice it will take to bring it to a close and will not persecute me unjustly for my actions."

He gave her a puzzled look.

She speculated on how much to divulge. "My plan is to 'capture' some high ranking Order members in a secure location along with Harry. When the dark lord arrives, he will meet his end."

Severus stared at her. For all appearances it looked like a simple straight-laced plan. "What about the several hundred death eaters he'll summon?"

The smile she gave sent shivers shooting down his back. "I can promise they'll be busy with other _things!_"

"When were you thinking of putting your plan into action?"

"Who says I haven't already?"

This drew a pause. The ball continued to roll mentally. "You meant to be caught tonight by me."

"Yes." She gave him a few seconds to think on everything. "I need to know what you think."

Swirling his wand a tea service appeared between them. "I think you need to pour. We have a time line to create."

The pair spent two hours devising the time line along with alternate plans in case of any unforeseen obstacles. Emergency port keys were created for the members of the plan. Finally they called it a night.

Three days later they started to manipulate the chess board. Hermione slipped into Harry's room in the early morning hours. Gently she shook him awake. "Harry! Harry! Please get up. It's Mya. I need to talk to you now." She stepped away from the bed when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Is everything okay Mya?" He asked as he swung his legs out of the bed.

"Yes Harry." She turned to the armoire. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt she spun around. "Please hurry. There are others waiting for us."

Intrigued by his best mate's behavior Harry threw on the clothes she handed him and raced to the bathroom. He returned about five minutes later and followed her from the room.

Silently the pair navigated the hallways and stairways of the old house. Harry was brought up short by the sight of the others waiting in the library. Holding out a small horseshoe Hermione instructed everyone to grab on. With the unique navel pulling feel, the port key took them away.

They arrived in another well stocked library. Immediately the group could tell they had traveled some distance from HQ. Light streamed in from huge floor to ceiling windows and beyond that aquamarine waves crashed onto a black sandy beach. The room it self was clean, light, and airy; a refreshing change from the oppressive nature of the Black home.

Hermione directed the others to chairs while she and Severus took the two matching desk chairs. "Before we begin how about some breakfast?" A large table appeared in the center of the group overflowing with food.

The pair waited as the rest filled plates and began to consume the fair. When most everyone was finished, the empty dishes and table disappeared.

Hermione gestured to Severus to begin. Giving everyone a questioning gaze he started out. "What do you know of the dark lord's new right hand?"

Harry, Remus, and Sirius shared looks of confusion while both Moody and Kingsley grew serious.

"The rumors are true then?"

Severus nodded. "Very true. Until recently I have been under oath to remain quiet about him."

Sirius chose this moment to break in. "So what does that mean exactly and why do they look like someone kicked their kittens?" He motioned to the two aurors.

"It means quite a bit Black." At hearing his name and not an insult, Sirius straightened up instantly. "I see you finally understand the seriousness of the matter. The dark lord's new right hand is a force to be reckoned with. It has been rumored amongst the death eaters that he is more powerful than the dark lord himself thus the short leash."

Each one sat back with a gasp; the meaning of this new threat becoming quite clear to them all.

Severus turned his hard stare on each of the individuals seated across from him. "If you were offered a way to end this war today would you accept it? Not just to end it but to win it?"

Both Severus and Hermione watched as one by one the heads began to nod. Severus continued, "What if it took personally sacrificing yourself? Would you still?"

It took a bit longer but then again all were nodding in agreement. "Before I go any further I'm going to need a wizarding oath of secrecy concerning this morning and every thing that pertains to this from here on out. Once the war is over you will be released from the oath."

Remus held of a hand. "I'm assuming that we will need to talk about active participants in the events of the war for legal purposes then?"

Severus nodded, grateful for the werewolf's intelligence. "Now if one by one you can make your oath then we can move along."

Harry quickly stood, wand out to make his oath. One by one the others followed until Hermione finished up with hers.

Severus waited until they were all seated again before questioning the senior aurors on what they new. "What exactly do you know or have heard about this figure?"

Moody leaned forward a bit. "I've caught a glimpse of a mysterious figure at a couple of raids. At first I thought it was a ghost especially at the way they shimmered and moved. The second time I got a bit of a better look and vampire came to mind. She always appears around the edges of the action, never in the middle of it."

"She? You must be mad Moody!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Did you really just question the man with the magic eye Sirius?" Harry laughed.

Kinglsey nodded. "Moody would know. I haven't seen her but I have been present for the cleanup at these raids. Now amazingly we've kept this tidbit of knowledge quiet. Every raid she's been present at, the muggle bodies have all mysteriously been golems. There hasn't been a single fatality in the last few raids."

Remus, Harry, Sirius, and even Severus sat back in amazement. "But what does that mean?"

"The DMLE doesn't know. Bones has theorized that the raids are cover ups for something else."

The group fell silent to soak up the unexpected news. Finally Remus spoke up "Severus, why are we here? Hell where is here? Why is she relevant?"

At this Hermione took over the reins of the conversation. "Here is a quiet privately owned villa near Jaco, Costa Rica. The black volcanic sand gives it away. The why is this. We," she gestured to Severus and then herself, "have created a plan to end the dark lord's reign and bring the war to a peaceful end."

The group just stared at her. Before they could speak she continued. "Each one of you was selected for your devotion to the cause and to bringing his end. Also, because if necessary, you would each willingly give your life to end it. Finally, each of you understands that sometimes questionable acts must be committed for the overall plan to work. There is no black and white but shades of grey."

Feeling an urge for tea, Severus quickly summoned a service. "Thank you Severus." She murmured as she poured herself and the others a glass. Sitting back she sipped a bit before launching into the plan.

She eyed the group over her glass before making her announcement. "I am the dark lord's right hand."

The reactions were instantaneous. Sirius, Remus, and Harry all spit the mouthful of tea across the table at her. The liquid quickly vanishing while mid air. Kingsley dropped his full glass in his lap, soaking his trousers and the upholstery. Moody just gave her a small grin.

They quickly overcame their shock and each began shouting at her. "QUIET!" Hearing the potions professor's voice, the group quickly shut up. He signaled Hermione to get on with it.

With a sigh, Hermione sat down her glass. Looking down at her lap she reached up to her ear to remove her glearing. She heard their collective intake of breath as her real appearance was revealed.

"Show them the rest Mya." Severus' soft voice commanded.

Slowly she raised her head to them. Even Moody was shocked at the sight of her colorless eyes.

"Here is the short. While my height and physique is from ancestry and training, my coloring is a result of a stressful lifestyle along with complications of wearing glamour charms for years." She held up a hand to hold off the questions she could see in both Sirius' and Harry's eyes. "I will answer any personal questions at a later time. Now the plan: Severus will bring word to the dark lord of the five of you staying at an Order safe house while on a mission. I will suggest that this would be the perfect time to end the war with Harry being so poorly protected. Both of us believe that he will summon all his knights to attack. Once there I will use my skills to end the war and kill Voldie."

Harry shook his head. "But Mya the prophecy…you know what it says and what it means!"

Before she could respond, both Moody and Kingsley jumped in. "This is your plan?"

"Why didn't you include Albus in this Severus?"

This was the perfect opening they had been waiting for. Hermione let Severus answer as the question was directed at him.

"Albus's sincerity to the good of the wizarding world and to its individuals has been called into question lately. Both Hermione and myself have analyzed past events through out history and the results are all the same. Albus can not be trusted. He is the main reason Voldie is what he is today and why he continues to live. I have the evidence I can show you later if you still question my reasoning for this."

Hermione chose this moment to speak to Harry. "I do know about the prophecy Harry. In fact I know quite a bit more about the prophecy." The entire group sat back at her intriguing words. "The prophecy concerning you and the dark lord was fulfilled that Halloween in Godric's Hollow. Each and every prophecy housed in the Department of Mysteries has been fulfilled."

The dumbfounded look on Harry's face was priceless. "But…but…why did Dumbledore make all the fuss about the prophecy and the ministry episode fifth year?"

Both Severus and Hermione gave matching sighs. "This is just one of the reasons we have to question Albus."

Moody and Kingsley stared at Hermione. "Exactly how is it you know that about the prophecies Granger?"

She gave them a sly smile. "Oh you would be surprised at what you can find at Hogwarts."

Remus decided to bring the conversation back to the original purpose. "Does oldie Voldie know this?"

"Absolutely not." She confirmed.

"What skills do you plan on using to hold off all the death eaters and kill the loon?" Sirius asked rejoining the discussion.

"Excuse us for a moment." Severus abruptly stood up from his chair. Hand out he helped Hermione from hers before guiding her to the corner. "Mya I'm not sure if we can tell them this part of the plan."

"I know Severus but we can not risk not telling them and then the plan falling apart. It could get all of us killed and then he would win."

The pair just stood staring at each other. Finally Hermione turned from the dark man and walked to the window. Silently he followed. "Other than forcing a vow of secrecy upon them, I have another plan."

The arching of his brow in the reflective glass was the only signal of his acknowledgement of her statement.

"There is only one other person I know of that can match me powerwise and they are standing in this room. The ministry lacks the capability to do anything to me. Everything they have to contain me, I can successfully manipulate or overpower. I could just use sheer intimidation against them in need be."

Silence grew between the pair. "Why not ask them if they want to know and then go from there?"

She turned to look at him. "How Gryffindor!"

He cringed but waved her on.

The others sat in speculation as the two conversed. "What do you make of this Moony?" Sirius inquired.

"I'm not sure. I would never doubt Hermione's nor Severus's loyalty to the light. If they felt this plan would be successful enough to bring us together then I think we might just need to trust them without knowing all the details."

"But why all the secrecy over what she can do?" whined Harry. "And where did she have gained the knowledge and skills to do any of this?"

The others pondered this too. Nobody voiced anymore thoughts as the pair returned to their seats.

Looking at each individual Hermione began, "There is a good chance none of you _want _to know my plan of attack. Some people would look down on me and most would shun me for this." She faced the two Aurors. "Many might look to throw me in Azkaban, through the veil, or to the dementors. So before I go further really ask yourself if you truly want to know."

She leaned back in her chair to watch their reactions. Both Moody and Kingsley quickly shook their heads. The other three were deep in discussion as they stared at her.

Finally Harry answered. "We would like to know but we volunteer to take an oath of secrecy. We also want you to know that regardless of the actions, we would never look down on you. You are and always will be Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess and resident bookworm." He gave her a small smile that she returned.

"Then let's get down to business." The potions master's silky voice broke through the tension. Hunched around a large table, the group finalized the timeline and details of the plan before calling it an evening.

"Harry, Remus, and Sirius if you want to stay I'll explain some things to you and you can ask questions if you want." The three quickly returned to their seats. She turned to Severus. "Are you going to get back?"

"I have brewing I need to get to and suspicious minds to sooth and confuse."

Nodding she turned to remaining two. "Thank you Moody and Kingsley. I will see you in HQ this week." She motioned to the small zippo sitting on the desk. "There's a port key. Severus when you get back keep it on you at all times."

Hearing the dismissal in her tone, the three grabbed the lighter and where gone.

Hermione turned around to gaze at her friends and the beach through the window. "How about we take this outside and enjoy some lunch?"

She was met with three large boyish smiles. Through the corridors she led them before coming to a set of ornate glass French doors. Pulling them open they were greeted with a large covered walkway extending out the beach. Perched at the end was a spacious gazebo housing a patio set.

Catching up to his friend, Harry nudged her. "Whose house is this Mya?"

"It's mine. It's all part of the explanation."

The group each found a chair to relax in as Mya ordered lunch. Within seconds another large spread appeared on the table. Everyone quickly dove in.

Hermione waited until the rapid chewing slowed before speaking. "I'll give the edited brief version and then you can ask for more details." She took a swallow of tea. "I had some problems in fourth year that forced me to see a healer. The healer discovered layers of glamours that had been placed upon my person since the time I was born. Once removed it was quickly determined that I was adopted. Gringotts was able to verify my ancestry. Along with that I was able to hear the will of my birth mother, Kathleen Windly. This house is just one of several properties I inherited from her."

"Kathleen Windly? That name seems familiar Pads." Remus scratched his head.

"She left Hogwarts two years before we started. If I'm correct she was a brilliant Claw." He looked at Hermione. "So who was your birth father?"

"Abraxis Malfoy." All three mouths fell open. "I'm almost one hundred percent sure he didn't know about me. When I met with Lucius for the first time, he about had a coronary at the news I was his sister."

"Coronary?" Sirius asked.

"Muggle term for heart attack." Harry supplied getting over his shock. "But Mya I don't understand. What happened in fourth year? Why didn't you say anything?"

She gave him a small sad smile. "Harry you were up to your ears in Dumbledore's tournament and schemes. That alone was enough stress for a fourteen year old boy. My problems were nothing compared to what you were experiencing."

"But what _were_ you experiencing Mya?" Remus cut in.

"Intense growing pains and bodily changes without any physical changes. Mentally it was driving me crazy. I could feel things happening but I couldn't see any changes. It was when I started to feel my magic draining that I began to seriously consider a healer. The glamours were woven into my magic and that's what was causing the draining feeling. Once they were removed, it was incredible. I had never felt like that. Even my magic felt amazing."

Sirius locked his gaze with hers. "What about your look now? Can you explain that?"

Another sigh. "The seven years at Hogwarts protecting Harry as well as all of the war activities and my own on top of the previous fourteen years of glamours caused this. The stress on my body was too much. Once the glamours were discovered it was too late. The process had already started and there was simply no way to stop it. Now to keep up appearances I have a glearing. It casts a predetermined glamour on my person when I wear it without draining my magic."

The group grew silent taking in everything. The remains of lunch disappeared and a large selection of cakes, biscuits, and tea appeared.

Munching on a chocolate fudge cake, Harry contemplated. "Okay Mya I'm still a bit confused. How exactly did you become the right hand of the most vile man on Earth?"

"I showed him I was even more vile and someone he needed at his side."

Silence.

"Mya, where did you garner the skills and knowledge to do so?" asked Sirius in a low serous tone. It was one none of the group had heard before.

Eyes on him she answered. "This is where you might want that vow of secrecy."

Rapidly, all three sprang to action giving their oaths.

Fixing another glass of tea she leaned back in the chair. "During our sixth and seventh year I utilized the room of requirement to train for the war. The room allows for use of anything in Hogwarts. Let me stress that again…ANYTHING. You would be amazed at the capabilities of that room." She looked at each of them. "In those two years I spent approximately seven years in the room learning and training. Five alone were spent mastering what is now considered dark or black magic; blood magic, soul magic, demonic, and necromancy. As far as my research goes, I am the only living breathing necromancer in the wizarding community worldwide."

All three faces paled at her words. "Necromancy? You do know that the ability to become a necromancer is inherited, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes Sirius. My mother was the last known necromancer. That was why Voldie wanted her so badly. This is how I plan on beating Voldie."

The three could only sit there, mouths agape. As the seconds turned into minutes, Harry finally woke from his stupor. "Since we have that settled and we are on the opposite side of the world, how about we partake in this lovely beach and water?"

A large smile broke out on Hermione's face at both his words and acceptance to her. It was matched by the ones on both Sirius' and Remus' faces. Both of which quickly turned to shock as they watched her wordlessly and wandlessly transfigure her robes into a skimpy string bikini. The three of them just stared as she gave them a sly grin before running down to the water. It was the sight of the waves crashing into her that forced them into action. Soon the trio was sprinting towards the water in their own transfigured suits laughing. The group spent several hours playing in the water and enjoying the sun before it was decided to return to dreary London.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus were greatly amazed to find out only twenty minutes had passed from the time of departure that morning. Hermione informed them of the special time spell she had cast on the beach house just for the meeting. She also issued a standing invitation to use the beach when they wanted.

The next several weeks seemed to drag by for the select group. Hermione spent the majority of her time split between the "safe house" and the dark lord. Severus continued to brew in his free time as well as answer the multiple summonses from both his masters.

Harry, after a long afternoon spent with his godfathers, Hermione and Severus, used the time to put his affairs in order. His first priority was claiming his inheritance as well as the Potter lordship. Remus helped to sort through the never ending stack of investments, property listings, and vault activity. The pair was shocked at the amount of account activity during Harry's time at the Dursley's. With both Remus and Sirius at his side, he approached the head goblin of Gringotts for answers.

Ragnock, the king of the goblin nation and head of Gringotts, was quick to rectify the situation. After looking at the evidence before him warriors goblins were being deployed left and right. Cripsoot, the goblin in cohoots with Dumbledore, was immediantly seized and beheaded. The rest of the goblins were sent out to bring Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley in. After several minutes of deliberation with his "consultants" Harry decided to let the goblins handle the entire situation. The trio returned to headquarters knowing there was one less dark lord to rid the world of.

With the last rune stone in place, Hermione took a moment to just relax in the silence surrounding the final battle site. She had spent all her free time preparing the safe house for the summoning rituals she would be performing. Using a combination of demonic and wizarding wards she had created a "net" like ward. Once inside the vicinity of the parameter wards, the death eaters would be unable to leave regardless of method.

Giving one last glance around and at the house she disapperated back to Order HQ. The stage was set. Now they just needed to prep the scene.

"And you Severus? Any news from the Order?"

"Much my Lord. Potter has finally stepped forward to claim his inheritance and the Potter Lordship. Apparently there were some large discrepancies with the vault activity. Both Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley have been arrested and turned over to the goblin nation."

Red eyes sparked at this. "How has this left the rest of them?"

"Struggling sir. A few of them, Potter, Black, Lupin, Shacklebolt, and Moody, have removed themselves from the Black mansion. They are currently residing in a 'secure' safe house."

The dark lord sat in observance of his loyal spy. "Hm." Long slender fingers stroked his chin. "This could be the time to strike. How long are they intending to stay there?"

"Until they can ensure the trustworthiness of the rest of the Order." Severus could see the dark lord processing everything. He remained silent.

"My lord if I may?" Persephone murmured low enough for only Voldemort to hear.

He cast his gaze upon her. "What if I was to take several days to scout out this house and see how secure it is? Then you could determine if it the right time to strike?"

"Yess!" He hissed as he stroked Nagini's head. "Take Severus with you. Watch for several days and then report back here what you find. Do not get caught!"

With that he stood from the table and strolled from the room, Nagini at his heels.

Slowly rising she looked at the others. "Dismissed! Severus stay behind."

The group of death eaters quickly departed anxious to be away. Without a word the pair walked to apparition point. Taking her arm, Severus disapperated with Persephone in tow.

As per the plan the pair spent the first day staking out the area. Using several magical techniques, they could determine the number of people in the house and the depth of the wards.

The second day they both cast invisibility spells before entering the house. For the rest of the day the entire group would prepare for the oncoming battle.

Hermione quickly gathered everything in the summoning circle she would need and cast stasis charms. Her robes were suspended in a glass bubble to protect them from coming into anything unclean. She soon summoned Severus via the zippo.

Severus felt the lighter vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw the message appear on the side.

_Request you in basement. _

He huffed before finding his way through the house to her.

Pushing open the large door he halted in his tracks. "Don't touch anything. Come stand beside me in this circle here."

Stepping through the doorway and letting the door slam close he followed her instructions. "What is the meaning of this?" He gestured to her preparations.

"In preparation for the battle I will need to summon a demon lord. With you present I can make him submit to your instructions as well as mind."

"Why would this be necessary?" He frowned at her.

"It is mainly to ensure there is always someone to keep him and his minions in check and that they return to their realm."

"You sound as if you expect something to happen to you." Black eyes seared her.

"That is always a possibility when it comes to war." She motioned to the items in front of them. "I will need to get started. Once I have begun the ritual you are to remain quiet unless directly spoken to by me. At one point I will ask for a drop of your blood. This is just to bind the summoned to you as well as myself."

His signature sneer appeared. "I am not some first year Gryffindor dunderhead."

She laughed at his indignation. "I do not mean to treat you as such but this ritual could prove fatal if screwed up. Now I need to prepare myself. I will return in a few minutes." Both she and the bubble containing her robes disappeared behind a large screen in the corner of the room.

As she prepared Severus took in the markings on the floor. Just faintly he could make out three circles of runes on the floor. There was a large one encompassing almost the entirety of the room. Then within it were two small circles; one for the summoned and one for the necromancer.

He was interrupted from his observations by her reappearance. She stood barefoot in a floor length black hooded robe. "I'm ready to begin."

With those words she picked up the small glass bowl and added several powders to it. Removing a sharp dagger from her robe she drew it across her forearm creating a large gash. Instantly the blood drew to the surface. Wiping the blade clean she replaced it within her robes. He watched as she filled the bowl with her blood before silently healing herself. Using the small pointed paintbrush she swirled the blood through the powders before kneeling to paint the runes etched into the floor. As she painted, the runes began to glow a vibrant crimson. At the completion of the runes, they pulsed several times before flashing gold. Setting down the bowl she selected a small glass petri dish. She turned and handed him the knife which had reappeared.

"Place three drops of blood on the dish." Pricking his finger he did as she instructed. Again the knife was cleaned and then hidden away and his finger healed. Picking up the same paint brush she coated it with his blood from the dish. Selecting only a few runes she painted them again. When she finished the chosen runes pulsated a few times before flashing emerald. Setting the dish and brush aside she began a long Latin incantation. For what felt like an hour Severus stood listening to her incantation. He could feel the magic building in the air. The runes around the room and the summoning circle had begun to glow and pulsate. Suddenly Hermione fell quiet and the room was thrust into darkness. The steady glow of the runes the only thing visible.

A pair of hands grasped his arms forcing him to remain still. "Don't move." She instructed him as she released him from her grip. "Hades! Enough with all this theatrical bullshit!" Her voice rang out through the room.

A velvety smooth voice chuckled in the dark. "Persephone. How else would I get my kicks if not through scaring the mortals?" Slowly light returned to the room.

Severus noted the hooded figure standing within the summoning circle. "Why have you summoned me, my queen?" At his words, Severus' arched a brow.

"I am in need of your assistance Hades. It is time for the fall of the dark lord here. With the help of your army we can bring peace to these lands."

"And what would I receive in return?" Severus could almost see the gears turning in the demon's head.

"What would you have?"

"You know what it is I want."

"What are your terms?"

"Eternity with visits. And I want the servus too."

"Unlimited visits? And no to the servus unless it is desired."

"Yes unlimited. Then make it so but remember what is mine."

Colorless eyes scrutinized the hooded demon. "If the servus denies?"

"Then I will accept the one."

"Accepted. Once the final battle is over and all remaining death eaters found and sentenced you will be compensated."

"Agreed."

Severus was bewildered by the exchange. He wondered what the demon had requested and what exactly Mya had agreed to. Silently, he continued to observe as the pale hands appeared from the black robe and slowly lifted the cowl. Severus could only blink at the appearance of the demon. Instead of the ghoulish horned creature he'd only read about, a splitting image of the Sheriff of Nottingham from Robin Hood stood before him.

Seeing Hermione move he glanced her direction. She slowly removed her hood. "The final battle is slated for this evening. Can you have your army ready by then Hades?"

"Of course my queen. The grounds have already been prepared?"

"Yes. The wards stones have been laid and the runes set. Once the death eaters appear they will be unable to leave. I will mark those that shall not be touched. I ask that you please wait until all the death eaters appear before revealing yourself."

Hades gave a small bow. "It will be so." Was all he said before disappearing.

The runes around the room slowly faded to black. Hermione turned to Severus. "I must change." She ran behind the screen again before emerging in the standard black necromancer robes.

"The stage has been set. Now we must warn the players." Severus followed silently behind her as they marched to find the others.

As he watched her warn the others of the battle to come and mark them, he pondered over the whole mystery exchange from earlier. What could the demon have wanted that she would have had prior knowledge of?

Finally she finished with the group. "Be prepared for the dark lord. Come Severus it is time to inform him of our findings." Casting disilluisionment charms on them both she led him from the house. Beyond the border of the wards, she held him back. "As you were a part of the summoning ritual there was no need for you to be marked. It is going to be a brutal battle. Please do what you must to protect yourself. Now let us go." Grabbing his arm she performed a quick side-along.

Strengthening his occulmency shields Severus waited while she summoned the dark lord.

It wasn't long before the side door of the throne room opened and Voldemort stepped through. "Persephone. What have you discovered?"

"It is as Severus said. They are hiding out in a small house in the countryside. Both Severus and I watched but it is just the five of them my lord."

The dark lord drew closer. "Show me!" The pair stared at each other as Voldemort rifled through her memories. Breaking away he gave a menacing laugh. "Finally! The end of the light is here! Prepare yourselves."

Seeing the dark lord's motions, Severus stepped forward baring his left arm. Voldemort pressed his finger against it summoning his death eaters.

With in seconds the room began filling as they answered his call. Seeing the vast majority present he began. "Today is the day Harry Potter dies and the light falls to the dark! Await for my call and prepare for battle!"

Hearing her signal, Persephone grabbed both Voldemort and Severus and disapperated to the safe house. She pointed a finger at the small cottage. "They are there my lord."

"Excellent. Call my servants Severus!" He hissed.

Severus did as commanded. The air was full of soft pops as the death eaters appeared. "Remember Potter is mine!" With those words the dark army surged forward towards the house.

Both Severus and Hermione kept pace with Voldemort as he approached the house. Intent on reaching his foe, the dark lord never noticed the appearance of an even dark army around the perimeter or the decimation of his minions one by one. It was as he prepared to blow apart the door that he finally noticed the fighting around him. Swinging around he brought his wand up to Hermione's face. "You! Only you could have orchestrated this! You will die! Traitor!"

"Not before you Riddle." She sneered. Laughingly, she toyed with the dark lord as he threw curse after curse at her. As his numbers of followers dwindled she began to plan her attack. Seeing an opening she sprang into action. With a small side step to avoid a crucio, she seemed to melt before his eyes. Silently she reappeared behind him, a large dagger in hand. With her height she was easily able to reach around and slice through his neck. Using the blood gushing from the large wound she quickly drew runes around the body. Once done she began the Latin incantation that would not only separate the soul from the body but force the soul into the underworld, into Hade's possession. At her final words the runes began smoking and the dark lord's body began to rise. Violent spasm shook it as the last remaining portion of his soul was ripped from it and the empty carcass fell to the earth. Hades himself soon appeared. Reaching for the soul he wrestled with it for a bit before shoving it into a small vial. Finished he turned to the waiting pair. "I will leave the body for your proof. Remember our agreement."

"Thank you Hades." She gave a small bow. She and Severus watched as the demon lord and his demon army shimmered out of sight.

The next four months were spent rustling up the last of the dark lord's followers. The ministry while grateful for the groups' actions was beginning to question their methods. Overall the wizarding world began to rebuild mentally and physically.

During this time Hermione and Severus grew close in friendship. Knowing the deadline was drawing near for the payment, Severus finally confronted her.

"Hermione is there some place we can speak privately?" He asked one evening at Grimmauld Place.

Giving him a knowing look she nodded. Taking his hand she transported them to her safe haven in Costa Rica. "Tea?"

He nodded. The pair decided to sit in the beach gazebo. As he made himself comfortable she poured their tea; a dash of milk for him and two lumps of sugar for her.

Sitting back glass in hand she stared out over the water. "I assume this has to do with my agreement with Hades?" It was more statement than question.

"Yes. What exactly was it about?" He focused his gaze on her, watching as she sat the glass down on the table before reaching up to remove her glearring. It still amazed him to see her transformation from bushy haired book-worm to sleek pale Amazon.

Setting the earring aside she picked up her glass and took a sip. "All through out mythical lore, what is the one thing Hades appears to want?"

Severus gave it some thought. "Companionship." Slowly his eyes widened as he looked at her. "His queen," he whispered.

She nodded. "The agreement was for me to join him for all eternity. However, I would have unlimited amounts of visitation to here."

Severus sat there speechless. Although he knew she had been committed to ending the war, he never realized exactly how far she was willing to go to do so. "What of the servus? What is the servus?"

Giving him a lengthy stare she drank her tea. "You are the servus as you were the third party during the summoning ritual. Apparently Hades was quite taken with you. I am suppose to be swaying you towards joining us."

He just stared at her. Finally he set the glass down before summoning a bottle of rum from the house. Conjuring two shot glasses he filled them both. He passed one to her before taking the second.

Slowly sipping the small shot she watched as he took the first before refilling it and taking a second. "He wants me? That god wants me? Why? How?"

Hermione marveled in his shock. "Why wouldn't he want you? Aside from your brilliance, you are a sexy, dark, brooding, confident man. I know exactly why he wants you. Hell I want you too."

"But…?"

"But this is a decision you must make by yourself."

Severus just sat back. "When will you need to know?"

"When he comes for me. I will call you at that time."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Is there someplace here I may retire too?"

"Of course. Let me show you." Standing she led him to the house and to a room. Opening the door wide she allowed him to step through. "Regardless of your decision, this house will allows be open for you Severus. The zippo lighter is a portkey to here. Only you may use it. The activation word is 'freedom.'" She gave him a small smile and peck on the cheek before leaving him to his solitude.

Hermione spent the next several days preparing her self. All of her things had been packed from HQ and deposited at her beach house. In preparation for her departure she created several pendants to act as communicator between her and Harry and the guys.

Knowing Hades would be coming the following day she called the trio to the study. She gave them each a hug as they entered. "Gentleman I've asked you meet me here for a reason. First I want to thank each and every one of you for helping to end the war against Voldemort." Suddenly a small tray of champagne appeared. Taking one, she passed it on. Waiting until the others she raised her glass. "Here's to taking chances. To not backing down. To friends and to family. And to victory!"

They parroted her before taking swig of the smooth drink. Patiently they waited for her to continue. "There is another reason I've asked you here. When Severus and I first approached you about our plan we had two main questions. Do you remember what they were?"

All three heads bobbed up and down. She grinned. "Each one of us was willing to do whatever it took to finish this war, even if it meant sacrificing themselves."

Her words snapped all three to attention. "Mya but everyone escaped without harm! You're plan was flawless and executed with flair!" Harry argued.

She gave him a smile. "Yes Harry but sacrifice does not always mean death. To sacrifice is to give up something."

Each of them solemnly returned their flutes to the tray, no longer in the mood to celebrate. "What exactly did you sacrifice Hermione?" Sirius questioned.

"You three know of my abilities and of the impending ostracizing that awaits me once the ministry begins their in-depth investigation. I simply agreed to another future where I wouldn't have to deal with that."

"What did you agree to Hermione?" This time the question came from Remus.

The trio stared at her as she stared back. Sighing she answered, "In preparation of the final battle I summoned the god of the underworld, Hades."

"What?" All three voices rang out.

"There really is a Hades?" asked Harry.

"How could you have been so stupid?" Thundered Sirius.

"What did he demand?" This was from Remus.

Patiently she waited while they ranted and raved. When she felt they had said enough she magically put them back in their seats and silenced them.

"Now, since you've finally decided to listen to what I have to say I'll explain." The three each blushed slightly. "Yes I summoned Hades. Yes Harry there actually is a god of the underworld."

She turned to Sirius. "I was willing to do anything to bring a stop to this war, including sacrificing myself as were you. Do not question my actions Sirius. They brought around the end of not only Voldie but Dumbles too." He lowered his head.

Moving on she focused on Remus. "Not only did I know he would want payment in return for his services, but I was more than sure of what he would demand. Why else would I choose to go by the name of Persephone, queen of the underworld?" She saw the dawning of understanding in his eyes. Sitting back she looked at all three of them. "Yes I was fully prepared for his request."

Remus pointed to his mouth. She removed the silencing charm. "What did he want?"

"Me for all eternity." At her words all three faces drained of color. "There is an upside to this. Actually several upsides. First he has allowed me for unlimited visits here. So I will not be abandoning you for the permanent removal to the underworld." She pulled the pendants from her robe. "I've made this for each of you. It's charmed to act as a communicator. Just press it against your skin and think of you message to me." She handed one to each of them. They were small scynthe pendants. "This is for all those grim reapers jokes I've had to endure!"

This drew smiles from all three as they placed the necklaces around their necks. She pulled her own from with her shirt. It was an oval pendent with an interlocking S, H, S, and R on it. "Mine acts the same way. When one of us decides it time for a visit just send me a message. I'll then send all of you one and we can meet."

By now she had removed the silence charms from the other two. "Where would we meet Mya?" Sirius asked.

"I thought Costa Rica would be a good place. What do you two think?" She was met with three blinding smiles. "Great. The necklaces will also act as a portkey. Just say the activation word 'Reaper' and it will take you there. Please do not abuse the privilege of using my beach house." She narrowed her eyes at Sirius. "I would prefer to keep it a secret from others. If you take someone there please do not tell them whose it is or where it is."

While Sirius blushed the others nodded. She continued on, "Also accepting his request has gifted me with immortality. Can you imagine the books I'll get to read or the amount of research I can do?"

At her words the three collapsed in laughter. Only she would think of using an eternity for reading and research.

"Hey now! What's so funny about that?" she demanded while secretly grateful for their reactions.

Harry struggled for breath to answer her. "Nothing Hermione. Just promise to not spend all your time reading and researching." This sent them back into a fit.

Relaxed into the large overstuffed chair, she waited for them to calm down.

"Any more 'upsides?'" inquired Remus.

"Well possibly." She hedged.

"Yes?" prompted Sirius

"Hades also asked for my servus as part of the deal but it was based on the servus' decision. I'll know what he's decided when Hades arrives."

Remus sat in quiet speculation. She knew when he understood as he eyes began to twinkle. "I hope he accepts. It is something he could use after everything he's been through."

She gave a small blush. "I hope so too." She admitted.

Both Sirius and Harry watched the exchange with curiosity written all over their faces. "Um? Could someone please explain what just was said for the idiots in the room?" Harry asked.

"Yea. What's a servus and who was yours?" Sirius put in.

Hermione motioned for Remus to explain. She was anticipated their reactions.

"A servus is a third person that takes place in a necromantic summoning ritual. In some cases where the necromancer is unable to command the summoned back to their realm, the servus would step and take over. It's more of an emergency plan when the more powerful demons are summoned."

Both Sirius and Harry nodded in understanding. "So who?"

Remus continued with a smirk. "Hermione's servus was none other than Severus Snape."

In sync, both Harry and Sirius' heads swiveled to her in amazement. "Why would you choose him?"

"Because he is the only wizard on the planet who even comes close to possessing the same amount of power as me. It would have taken someone with an incredible amount to force Hades back to the underworld."

Again their faces showed their shock. "But you said Hades also asked for your servus as part…" Harry's voice died completely as he figured it out.

"Yes Harry that is correct. But I demanded that it be based on his decision."

"So Snape has to decide to go with you or to stay here with us?" Sirius finished up.

"Yes."

Harry collapsed against the back of his seat and gave it some more thought. "I think I agree with both you and Remus, Mya. He's had a very hard life and deserves to get away and share it with people who not only respect him but want him as Hades does and apparently you do." Proud of his maturity and ability to be understanding she stood up and flung herself into his lap pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Harry for being such a wonderful friend and brother. You'll never know how much it means to me."

Pulling her close he whispered in her ear. "Oh, I think I know exactly how it feels. You see I recently had a best friend push herself to help win a war and to help relieve me of an awful burden. Not only that but she practically sacrificed herself to ensure victory." Feeling her body quiver he tightened his hold. "I will love you forever Mya. Never ever doubt that and I will always be here for you."

The pair sat huddled in the chair for several minutes soaking up each other and the comfort they offered. Finally, they pulled apart sharing small smiles.

A loud clap shocked them out of their little world. Both Remus and Sirius were standing watching them with huge smiles.

Hermione groaned. "What now?"

"We've decided on a way to commemorate this special occasion." Remus started.

"But we'll need Severus too," added Sirius. "I've already sent a patronus to him."

Harry grew worried at the shit-eating grins the marauders had. Especially at the thought they needed Severus Snape here.

At that thought, the potion master himself appeared in the doorway. "Yes mutt? What non emergency urgent business is it?" He asked looking at the group.

"Hermione here," he motioned to her, "has just informed us of the agreement with Hades and her. Remus and I decided we needed to do something to symbolize our victory and us coming together as a group."

Severus rolled his eyes but gestured for him to continue.

"We're all going to get a muggle tattoo!" Sirius blurted out.

"Oh real smooth there Pads!" murmured Remus.

Both Harry and Hermione just shrugged and turned to Severus. "What type of ink?" he demanded.

"Well we weren't quite sure of that yet. We were hoping we could think of something together."

Conjuring another chair beside Hermione's he gracefully sat down. "Very well. Let's get started."

Both Remus and Sirus's mouths dropped at his easy acceptance. They quickly resumed their seats.

For the next hour the small group collaborated on an image that would encompass each of them. In the end they agreed on an infinity symbol with their initials embedded in the loops.

The next morning came faster then expected for the group. After breakfast she called another small impromptu meeting.

"Guys I have one last concern for you. I know the ministry is practically foaming to learn what exactly happened. I've kept you in the dark for this purpose. As you never saw how the battle went down I'm not worried as to what they will say. If for any reason they try to cast blame on you four or Moody or Kingsley let me know and I'll take care of it."

"What about your abilities Hermione?" asked Harry.

"What about them? Even if the ministry knows what can they do? I'm out of their reach." She gave them an evil grin that caused them all to shiver.

"Now as they will probably ask you where I am, you can just tell them I'm not in England anymore and it's the absolute truth!" She stood with those words. "Well then that's everything. Remember you're pendants and the beach house. I'm always close if you need something." Hugging them each she left the room.

Walking down the hallway she heard footsteps behind her. Pausing she left Severus catch up to her. "Where you just intending to head out without any other words? And what's this about pendants?" He demanded.

Taking a chance, she grabbed his hand and towed him into the empty library. Once inside she closed the doors and warded the room against intruders and eavesdroppers. Finished she turned back to him. "I was not leaving and definitely not without saying something more to you. I did not make you a pendant as I thought a necklace not manly enough for you." She pulled a ring from her pocket. "It is a communication device. If you think of me and a message while wearing it, I'll get it. It will also act as a portkey for the beach house. I know you have two but I'd rather you have several modes of escape if necessary. The code word is 'peace.'" She handed the ring over.

He took a moment to look at it. The entire piece appeared to be carved from a single black stone. Tilting it in the light, he though he caught a glimpse of a pair of white eyes in the face. Putting in on he raised his head to stare at her. "When?"

"Today."

He nodded. "I will need some help packing." He barely caught her as she threw herself at him. He felt his heart swell at the obvious sign of affection from her.

Leaning back in his arms she grasped his head. Bringing it up so she could look in his eyes, she whispered, "Your sure?"

He gave a small nod. She gave him a large smile before moving forward to capture his lips in hers. She released him a few seconds later with a goofy grin. "Let's get to it! Where do we need to go?"

"Let's finish up here and then Hogwart's before my family home." The pair left hand in hand unaware of the three pairs of eyes peering at them from behind the lounger in the corner.

Epilogue:

15 years later

Harry and his family stepped through the barrier followed by Sirius and Remus. His oldests, twins Bastian and Lillian were leaving for their first years at Hogwarts.

"Wow! Did it look like this when you were in school Mum? Dad?" Both pairs of eyes were glued to the gleaming red engine.

"Oh yes!" Their parents chuckled.

"It hasn't changed a bit since we first rode on it!" added Remus.

Their eyes grew larger. A deep chuckle drew Harry's attention. "Severus! Hermione! What a surprise!" he rushed forward to capture them both in a large hug. "We weren't expected to see you today."

The twins raced past their dad to hug their aunt and uncle. "Hey kiddos!" Severus ruffled their hair. "We couldn't let you get on the train with out seeing you off!"

Hermione just gave them a grin. Pulling them in close she began whispering in their ears. "Besides I have some very important items you'll need with at school. Don't let your dad see them though!"

"Thanks Aunt Mya!" they chorused!

Giving them each a hug and kiss she shoed them back towards their mom. "Go give everyone a good bye hug and then go find a seat."

The twins did as directed waving from the window of the train as it began the long journey to the school.

Harry turned back to the pair. "Are you staying for long?"

Hermione looked up at her husband. Severus shook his head. "No we must get back. You know how Hades can get. This wasn't a scheduled visit but we couldn't miss seeing the twins off on their first year."

Hermione quickly made the rounds giving everyone a hug. Holding Harry's wife close she spoke softly in the woman's ear, "Luna does he know?" she felt the negative head shake. "When?"

"Late March."

"Me too!" The women shared soft squeals as they clung to each other. Finally they separated. Seeing the knowing smirk on Remus's faces, both women glared. He shook his head in acceptance that he wasn't to say a word.

Stepping back besides Severus, she looked at the small group. "Keep in touch guys. We'll see you at the holidays!"

"We're looking forward to it!" With that the group waved as the pair slowly shimmered from view.


End file.
